Christmas Bells, Those Christmas Bells
by greysnyper
Summary: Robin spends Christmas at the tower. (slight slash)


The moments before full realization were interesting ones. His first dream muddled thought was that he didn't have the mask on. It was still close by though. He discovered this when he blinked sleepily and found the black cover sticking to his pillowcase.

Before Garfield's voice resounded up and down the halls with an "Everybody wake up! It's time to get down!" Robin was picking memories of where he was out of the clotting haze of his head. It was Christmas. The first Christmas that he had spent outside of the circus or the Manor. But after their last adventure, the Titans were a lot more possessive of the time they had Robin around. Something Batman must have noticed for he suggested his partner spend the season with them. Cyborg would have been in Jump City regardless. And they all knew Beast Boy didn't have the family or friends to go to. He would have stayed too. Raven was a lot like the Changelling in that regard. All of this made Robin feel guilty sometimes, for though he would still never recover from the loss of his own family, he had Bruce and he had Alfred. He was lucky. Starfire would have been happy despite what Robin chose. Though secretly, he thought that with this being her first Christmas, that if he were spending it at the Manor like always, he'd invite her over. She could really experience Christmas if Alfred were orchaestrating it. But before he had worked out the thought to present to Batman, he had learned that Batman had already claimed Watchtower duty Christmas Eve. And Alfred had tickets already for a holiday back at his other home. England.

"You don't mind a change in tradition do you Dick?" And it was earnestly asked. One of those rare moments where Bruce truely needed an honest opinion.

"They're my friends. They'll be happy with everyone together."

And Bruce smiled like maybe he himself had insight in the things that had previously happened, "I know."

"I know you all can here me!" Carooned Beast Boy from what sounded like just beyond Robin's door. And if to emphasize his need to get all the Titans out of bed, there were rooster calls.

Robin usually wasn't so tired. Sleep was an option that he had trained himself to indulge in. He silently chastized himself for being so lethargic and unmasked. If there were an emergency...

The night before though, had been what drove him to such exhaustion. His senses took their time in realligning and Robin contemplated the night before Christmas. Somehow he had been talked into trying Gar's soy turkey. Something about how he was technically a bird in name so eating Cyborg's real turkey would make him cannibalistic. Raven had an interesting time explaining to Star what items gravy customarily went on. One pie got pushed aside due to her failure to fully share the secrets of gravy. Starfire also went as far as asking if anyone else wanted the mustard before she finished it off...straw in hand. Cyborg grinned when they had all finished grace and had piled their plates. He asked Robin if Robin would quote a line from a certain Dicken's feast. "Do I look like my name is Tim?" he had responded, wishing the mask didn't hide the roll of his eyes. Supper and dessert done, Robin had presented the other guys with a cheat code to Ninja Fury 3 where their customized characters would look like Santa's. Yes, three hours worth of fun were had kicking butt Christmas style. Raven agreed to read some of The Night Before Christmas. It wasn't Edger Allan Poe, but even she smiled when Starfire interrupted every page to look at pictures or inquire again and again to the mysteries of Chris Cringle. Beast Boy interrupted the fireplace preperation by sharing how his parents used to exchange one present each Christmas Eve. It may have just been a scheme to get wrapping paper flying sooner, but an ingenious one since no one would deny such a sentimental request. Out of the presents chosen, only Cyborg opened the one given by Robin. A replica of his T-Car, which actually ran. It had taken a lot of Waynetech to make it so indestructable. Cyborg looked like he would cry when he learned that not even Beast Boy could wreak it. Robin himself, got a present from Raven. It was a mirror. "It's nothing like mine," she told him. "But you do play with your hair a lot." Robin wasn't sure if he could have blushed anymore. Then again, he did like his hair looking good. Besides, he was Bruce Wayne's ward. Keeping up appearances. Yeah...that...was it. "Thanx." he had mumbled and Raven had been knocked down by Star at that point, who had also picked Raven's gift to open. It was a good time to retreat to bed. Or...at least his room. Robin knew that the world would be having silent nights with Batman above it all watching. Waiting. But if Robin knew Batman, he also knew that any trouble in Jump City would be his responsibility. Though he believed in a lot of things, Robin didn't put his beliefs past criminals. If anyone wanted to strike, Christmas night would be ideal. And any crime commited would feel a thousand times more henious. Two. Three. By three-twenty he got the only response on his screen all night.

-You should be in bed Robin.-

Before he could type the question, identifying not any screen name Batman would use, a second line appeared.

-Christmas morning. 8:00 a.m. Alley behind Ginzai's Pizza.-

And the messanger logged off.

Though he should have been in bed, the order had left him pondering a sudden dozen things. The adrenaline from surviving another festivity with his team was wearing thin. Robin remained up for another hour thinking though. If only because the messenger wasn't the boss of him.

"Robin!" Wailed Beast Boy from behind the door. "It's six! Pressies dude!"

The sheets still wrapped themselves around Robin's legs as he swung them over the side of the bed. It took a moment to wrestle the mask from his pillow. The glue was especially set this morning. He wondered if Beast Boy could still be incessently loud if he were a giraff or something. The control the boy had though, was commendable. It was ten-to-three the previous night when Robin overheard the Changelling hammer on Cyborg's door inquiring if the bigger guy had shut down the Tower's security before bed. "You didn't!" The green Titan had screeched loud enough that it was a miracle in itself that Raven didn't come forth to destroy him. "How is Santa going to get in with my stuff!" Cyborg came close. "Why are you so set on 'your' stuff! Besides, Santa's magic. Geez, I don't need to shut down the system! Robin would kill me!" He had grinned, cause he would. "So magicians can get through? Jinx?" "Jinx can't." "So Santa can't either man! If there's nothing extra under the tree in the mor-"

There were a lot of things under the tree this morning. Mask freshly applied and hair no longer looking raveshed by the bed, Robin found that he was the last one to arise.

Raven, who had already a stack of newly aquired anthologies, offered an apologetic smile and held out a coffee. Robin managed to not spill a drop when Starfire sent them both flying, telling him that she had just opened his gift. He was thankful for that. It was the lamest most inexpensive thing he had ever given. The others were easy to buy but when Robin had asked Alfred what sort of present would be perfect for the alien princess, the Master of gift giving had handed the boy a pile of construction paper.

To say that last night could not have been more chaotic or joyful, it would have been a lie. Through the course of the morning, Robin was greatful that Batman had suggested he spend the holiday in JC. He hoped that Alfred had Superman bring up some cookies or something. With the rec room a sea of wrapping paper and nobody prepared to volunteer to the dreaded task of clean-up, Cyborg set off for an eight-o-clock meeting at the hospital children's wing. Beast Boy agreed to tag along (if only to avoid any chores). With everyone seeming to be finding excuses, Robin was quick with his own.

"I'm going down to wish someone a Merry Christmas." It was all he would say, not quite sure if it were a lie or not. He had an idea as to who sent that message last night. It required a short stop in the Tower's storage room in the sub-basement.

The Red Bird found no traffic in the early morning streets. It was mildly cool and the streets had a coat of ice lacing them. It was the ideal kind to take corners on, sliding and still having control. Robin missed riding his bike like this. Usually he could only do so outside the cave these days. He remembered where Ginzai's Pizza was, from previous incidents. It was also a great place to get 2-for-1 deals.

The alley behind it was deserted. The snow, though not very fresh, appeared to be. No footprints. Icicles glittered down from a fire escape and Robin, though still a few moments early, could feel eyes watching him.

"Robin."

No, he corrected. Only one eye.

He turned and fought back the urge to pull out his staff. Maybe the extra training had learned him some patience.

"Slade."

There was an awkward silence as the mercenary leaped off a roof and let the snow accept him with a muted crunch.

"What do you want?"

The silence kept minding them. It was telling as to how few people there were out right now. They were inside with their loved ones. Robin was here with Slade. "I'm not here with any agenda really."

Robin believed him. He couldn't say why though. The whole situation just screamed difference to him.

The Boy Wonder crossed his arms and noticed that if he tilted his head expectantly, he'd have a tuft of hair dropping down. Thank you Raven. "So are we declaring a Christmas truce?"

Slade was grinning. Robin could feel it. "It is Christmas, isn't it..." and in one fluid motion, there were a dozen projectiles thrown at Robin's feet.

Despite all attempt at control, Robin still pulled himself back. Insticts. But before he could react with a throw of a pocketed batarang, his masked eyes were drawn down to the items littering the snow before him. They were shining R's and batarangs.

"Yours." Slade answered. "I've collected a few. They're impressive," he said as Robin returned to meeting his gaze. Mouth slightly agape. "And I bet they do cost a hefty sum. You don't have to replace so many now. Perhaps next year you can resolve to hit me more often and not lose so much."

It was a challange and Robin could play. He felt awkward though, being the first to move. The Red Bird had a side compartment and he pulled out the item pilferred from the Titan sub-basement. Half of a mask.

"This is yours then," declared Boy Wonder. This wasn't as simple to throw so he had to walk the distance between them. Each step had him hearing Bruce screaming about trust, but this was Christmas. Robin had to believe even Slade could...

He didn't feel any blows befall him. Slade was like a wall, staring down at him. Robin did not flinch. Gauntleted fingers accepted the mask from green gloves.

"It is mine," Slade spoke, and he almost sounded contemplative. Or maybe it was respect. "It's set to explode in three seconds."

Robin didn't need three second to snap out his bo staff and smack the object from his enemy's hands. It glided across the alley and reflected harsh sunlight an instant before landing in a snow drift.

If the mask hid a lot of things, they couldn't hide the wide eyes Robin possessed. Nor the flush that creeped up his jawline when Slade chuckled at the deceit.

Robin was without words over the trick. Slade was not. "You earned the mask. I have others. Keep it."

A cold gauntlet materialized under Robin's chin, pulling his head up to meet with Slade's gaze. "Robin, I will have you. But even I am not so cruel as to rob this day from you."

It would have been an opportune time to connect the bo staff with Slade's spleen. But as Slade briefly mapped out Robin's lips with his own, the bo staff dropped further into the snow, slack in its glove grip. And then Slade was gone. Hardly a fleeting shadow on brick and rooftop.

Exhaling shakily, Robin rubbed the taste away with the back of his arm and crunched unsilently to where the mask had fallen. He contemplated leaving it. Slade could have made that comment at any time between the masks revealing and his walk to the mercenary. Robin's detective training hinted that Slade commenting on the explosive while he had possessed the mask, meant something. It had only traded hands for a second, but Robin didn't put anything past the other.

Yet, it **was** Christmas.

He returned the object to his bike, along with his newfound projectiles.

Before he could even think of mapping his next move on this Christmas morning, Starfire beeped him. The Titan theme sang until Robin had the communicator out.

"Robin! Raven is taking us to Kinniku Park for some angels of the snow making. If you are done with wishing your friend a merry Christmas, did you wish to join us?"

Robin smiled fleetingly.

"How could I say 'no'?"

_

* * *

__The Baron had Snoopy dead in his sights  
He reached for the trigger to pull it up tight  
Why he didn't shoot, well, we'll never know  
Or was it the bells from the village below._

_Christmas bells those Christmas bells  
Ringing through the land  
Bringing peace to all the world  
And good will to man_

_The Baron made Snoopy fly to the Rhine  
And forced him to land behind the enemy lines  
Snoopy was certain that this was the end  
When the Baron cried out, "Merry Christmas, my friend"_

_The Baron then offered a holiday toast  
And Snoopy, our hero, saluted his host  
And then with a roar they were both on their way  
Each knowing they'd meet on some other day._

_Christmas bells those Christmas bells  
Ringing through the land  
Bringing peace to all the world  
And good will to man_

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

This is a little late for a Christmas fic. I had a different story planned altogether but in the end, it was lame. I hurried this story out after Christmas dinner at the farm. I've always loved The Royal Guardsman Christmas tape. I got to thinking of how a DC story with the same enemies-choosing-to-be-friends-for-Christmas would work. And I was long overdo for some Slade/Robin lovin'. Would have been updated sooner though, if it weren't for the untimely death of several housely computers.

I hope you appreciate the "Haunted" prelude. And I will write any recommendation for the first person who can correctly identify the Brand New reference.

Merry belated Christmas!

-Greysnyper


End file.
